fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isaz
Isaz '(イサドズ, ''Isazu), known as the 'Sheer Cold Dragon '(シアー寒い竜, Shiā Samui Ryū), was a well known Dragon from the times of war 400 years ago for his assisstance towards the Humans. During the war, he recieved two major injuries, one to his right eye and the other to his neck, fortunately he survived, but lost the ability to speak ever since, which granted him the title '''The Dragon's Absent Roar (竜無咆哮, Ryūmuhōkō). After the war ended, Isaz fell in love with a human female, and used Compact Regression in order to become human and marry her, however, his wife was infertile which is why he had no children, and many years later, after his wife died of old age, Isaz continued to live and currently wanders Earthland, though the fact he was once Dragon is known to only few. Appearance In his Dragon form, as the Ice Dragon, Isaz's body was covered in light blue scales and has shards of ice growing from his body, most noteably his back, which almost appeared as if he himself was made of ice, his wings were also covered in ice, and the tip of his tail was covered in ice shards, he was capable of standing on two legs and was noted that his body temperature was extremely cold that it froze anything near him. In his human form, Isaz takes the appearance of a young man with pale skin and long black hair, tied in a pony tail, his eyes are red and his right eye, which was severaly injured once in battle, is covered by an eyepatch that has an eye-like mark on it. As for his attire, Isaz's taste in fashion varies, though he is most commonly seen wearing a black kimono on top of a casual attire, consisting of a grey shirt with a hoodie, black pants and black shoes. He is often seen carrying an umbrella for when it is sunny. Personality Unlike the fierce nature Dragon's are known for, Isaz was different by the fact he was kind and not being battle hungry, prefering not to rely on violence whenever possible, but that did not stop him from becoming a powerful Dragon. It is due to his kindness that he was liked by many humans, he himself liked humans and ate different creatures as meal. Even today, Isaz remains a kind and generous person, never hesitating to help a person in need of help, however, he also doesn't hesitate killing someone who he sees as evil, somewhat contradicting his kind nature. Isaz seems to dislike hot and sunny weather, most likely due to him being the Ice Dragon, this is why he always carries an umbrella to cover himself from the sun whenever its hot. Powers & Abilities Weapon Specialist: Immense Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Immense Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Ice Dragon Magic Dragon Magic (竜魔法, Ryūmahō): 'Ice Dragon Magic '(氷竜魔法, Kōri no Ryūmahō): Trivia *Isaz's appearance is based off of Matoba Seiji from Natsume Yuujinchou. *Isaz is the reconstructed Proto-Germanic rune which means "Ice". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Non-Human Category:Koma Inu Mage Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Guild Category:Toveri Alliance